No Other Way
by Kyuubi-Foxy-Girl
Summary: For the life of a ninja... There is no room for lovers. One-Shot NaruHina Mild Language


A/N: 'You' In the story is Naruto, and 'I' is Hinata…Oh, and notice Hinata's attitude through the story… Very different… Guess it... come on, clues all over the place!!!

On with the story!

* * *

No Other Way

* * *

The rain started again.

I knew that you would do this. I felt it in my gut, it telling me you weren't coming back. But… I wouldn't let myself accept that. You were always there with me, at my side, helping me when I fall. There we were, two happy people from two totally different worlds, but that would not separate us. We were… two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. And…

I remember a time when I was in your bare strong arms in a bed. Our clothes thrown about when you whispered "I…"

The rain poured down. My hair was weighed down far past my face when I knew I should just leave. But something glued my feet to the saturated mud.

"… Love you."

-.-.-

_The __planet__ seemed to __rotate__ a little t__o__o __rapid__ly__ whe__n they were connected to one another__. They spent __approximately__ every day__ together but time would just jump and __pass over__ three or four hours __into the __not so __far away future__. Funny they would always never __grasp__ the time until the moon was lonely with the dark sky. __They knew neither of them liked to go their separate ways. For an apparent reason, it seems that __that__ was the hardest part in their relationship. But n__o__ne the less, they would __have the benefit of__ every second, or every hour, together._

_In the hours of darkness__ when the stars were bright and the moon just over the horizon, they __decided to take a __consoling__stroll__ in the forest__. On the path__ that had made them fee__l so alone and grateful, __he spoke __comforting__ words that made her heart __pound__ faster…_

_"You know Hinata, you are__ the brightest thing here tonight." He spoke silently __even though they were alone in a peaceful area. But the pleasure in the man's voice left. "I wouldn't want to leave so soon…" His voice was smooth, but she knew something was wrong. _

_"Another mission, huh?"__ Hinata's voice cracked. Ever since he become an ANBU member, Tsunade had given him all sorts of missions, all made specially for him as he had not failed in one for over three months. Though__ however much he trained and how__ever__ much Hinata knew he was skilled she always was afraid of his well-being. "Naruto-kun…__"_

_He pulled her in for a tight hug. __The head of his loved one was buried in his chest. Only because h__e knew that she never liked him leaving. He had a job to do though, as he was planning __to give __something special __when he returns for her_

_"I'll be back shortly." He whispered and kissed her. "I'__ll__ be done with the job__ in a week.__ And we'll meet here.__Right here.__ I promise."_

_"I don't want you to go now though."__ She squeezed him and held on to him for dear life. It was until that he gave her a loving kiss that he forced her arms down. Tear__s__ streamed down from the poor girl's usually bright and powerful eyes._

_"I'm sorry."_

-.-.-

The clock stroked midnight.

The rain was easing, my heart was a different story however. Where were you? In a week, you said, you will be here! Was I mistaken? A week, right here, am I right?! You promised.

I ran my hands through my soaked hair, pushing it out of the field of my vision. I never remembered a time where you broke a promise. And I never remembered when you broke my heart like this. Damn you, Naruto-kun! Why did you do this to me?

My head told me to leave, but my heart told me otherwise. You weren't the kind of person to leave someone like this. Does that include me?

I don't remember how long I have been here because my knees couldn't take any more pressure. Giving up, I collapsed. The once soft warm pants immediately became damp and cold. That didn't matter to me. Because what did matter…

…Is the person who isn't holding me now.

-.-.-

_That night she walked alone. The man once at her side went home and gathered up some things. A sigh escaped her mouth. This month she practically spent no time with her love… except that one night… _

_Oh how she found that pleasure so satisfying!__…if you know what I mean__…_

_However that was the past and she has to get into reality. In a hurry, she sprinted to home. __Have she not have an important duty to accomplish tomorrow she would have been hesitant and enjoyed the view Konoha has to give. Her feet seemed to glide on the almost lonely road, as people still do have missions to take on. She knew that they would meet here again, but he must remain a secret for the sake of the one he loves._

_Once she was close to the compound she slowed down as she did not want branch members hearing the loud thumps her shoes would make on the wooden floor. She walked calmly into her home and towards her room. She twisted the knob slowly and as quiet as she could get it, for if her father would find her coming__ in this __l__ate…_

_"Hinata-sama!"_

_Damn it! __She knew that voice. "Oh… Hello... __err__, Nii-Chan, what keeps you up this late…?"_

_"Your father wanted me to make sure you came home while he does who-knows-what." He whispered. They had grown quite close over the years even though most of his time was spent with a newly married Tenten. They knew that a little informal language together would not get them into any serious trouble. "He will be very dissatisfied if you do not give me a rational reason why you were out this late.__"_

_"Oh… that." She took a deep breath in. Knowing that if she told him the truth he will come up with a __lie__ that he'll __think up very __cleverly__ just like always__. "I was with… uh… Naruto, Nii-__Chan__…"_

_"This is very important Hinata! You know that tomorrow you'll be __head__!" He knew she knew what he meant. "If you don't go through the ceremony with__honour__ this clan will not look up to you as a leader!"_

_"I know, I know…__ It's just… I'm a little stressed out…" She said. "I'm sorry."_

_Neji sighed "Very well. I'll tell Hiashi-sama you woke up in the__ middle of the night. Good night, sleep well__." He __bowed his head and __walked away as she rushed to her room._

-.-.-

I didn't sleep well. Well as a matter of fact I stayed up all night throwing-up. All because of you. You know how much pressure I was under? I was so worried about you, and you should have known that. My eye lids were heavy and just opening them was a struggle. My head ached, and only a week in the job. It was too bad that I didn't get to tell you before the mission. You never told me about that mission though.

I needed to find you. I wanted to tell you everything! That I am leading a clan into a brand new generation. That a certain person was worried sick about a certain someone. That a person needs her man…

After everything hectic was taken care of somewhat with a little help of my sister who continued it for the day, I ran to where you were supposed to be the day before. I knew exactly where I stood because of my shoes' and knees' imprint in the ground. I fixed my feet in the deep and seemingly fresh foot print. The humming of the birds in the treetops calmed me down.

Almost.

Not too long later there was a white rabbit passing me. It stopped, wiggled its nose, came toward me and allowed me to pet it. It somehow reminded me of you. How you would always give some much trust to some person, and how courageous you were to know that that person is not going to harm you. I loved that. The bunny hopped away and coming from Konoha was Sakura.

"Hinata!" She called running as fast as she could. "Come with me!"

I struggled a bit to get out of the case of dirt surrounding my feet, but when she came close to me she grabbed my wrist and ran. Before I could even say anything she told me, "Naruto… He's in the hospital!"

-.-.-

_He put his mask on, along with his __armour__He ran outside his apartment he lived his whole life. His destination was clear: the Hokage tower. He needed every detail about the mission. A squad of f__our including him burst into the room where she was__unexpectedly__, however the Hokage was used to this._

_"You realize that this is an S-Rank mission?" Tsunade said noticing Naruto's lack of weapons._

_"This was short notice." His __lied__ causally but coolly. "I don't need them."_

_"You never changed." She smiled. __She faced them all. __"You__r__ mission… __is to capture the Akatsuki member Konan__!"_

_Though all of them had their masks on you could see the excitement and fear in their faces. "But wouldn't we need a bigger force for that? __Us against __her__, and maybe even __Pein__?"_

_"S__he has important information that is a secret in the Akatsuki.__ Only she and __Pein__ have it, but he's location is unknown. The information is __key__ to the downfall of the Akatsuki.__" She eyed them all. __"__So this i__nformation that can't be lost."_

_Naruto began to sweat under his mask. But none the less he knew it was their job to destroy this organization. It still was a shame that they still needed the Kyuubi. "So bring her back… Alive."_

_Off they went, into the darkness of the night. Jumping on the rooftops in the distance Naruto saw someone running toward them. __"Hinata."__ He whispered without thought. She looked up at them, but she didn't stop to __greet any of them__. Good thing too.__ He would give __anything __just to see her smile and __for her to __be safe._

-.-.-

"What?" I said in shock. How could you, the strongest ninja I know, be in the hospital for only a mission?!

"His squad brought him back on the verge of death, along with some other girl, but that's not important now!"

I never really remembered telling Sakura anything about our relationship, but I also recognize that Sakura was no retard. "Why did you tell me? He is in danger of dying for some reason! You should have helped him first!"

"He asked for you." She said. I smiled, even in your time of demise you still cared. Just please, hold on and wait for me. I prayed for the best, not knowing how badly you were hurt. As we rounded the busy corner to the hospital, my legs couldn't hold me much less run. Why would I be tired, I could run five times this distance and still feel well rested! I kept running however. For you, anything.

We finally got to the E.R. I wasn't able to get in. I saw two other ANBU members near his door. I couldn't help but feel that they were your teammates who accompanied you on the mission. When Sakura enter the emergency room I asked the ANBU what happened to you.

"It's classified, or so Hokage-sama told us. I'm sorry, we can't tell you." He properly bowed his head to me, as the other did to.

I went to the waiting room feeling like crap. Thank god for the chairs being so comfortable, as I fell into a light nap that was so invigorating. In my dreams I prayed for your safety. It was the only thing I can do for you. I felt a poke on my shoulder, and my dreams vanished, all just to see an ANBU member holding a small bag.

"It's from the one in the E.R." He said. "Hinata, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said taking the bag. "Thank you." Without realizing it I was crying. It was until a teardrop fell on the small box with a card attached that I became conscious of it.

I wiped any tears on my cheeks; it's really uncomfortable crying in a place like this. I opened the tiny card…

_Hinata-Chan_

_This is to you, my one true love_

_My only regret is not sharing this moment with you_

_I Love You __With__ All My Heart_

_Your goofy boyfriend_

_Naruto _:)

I smiled, but felt like you knew all about this. You being in the E.R. I was worried, truly worried.

"Hinata-Chan?" Sakura called, entering the peaceful room. "Naruto-kun is requesting you presence."

I almost jumped up and ran to her, but my head still hurt and my legs numb. I put the box in my pocket, and Sakura opened the door.

"Naruto-kun!" I ran to him. I wanted to hug him, but medicines and the sort was being injected in his arms and wrapped around his body. "Why…?"

You smiled. "You always were the worried one." You said as if nothing happened.

"This isn't funny! You could die!" Nothing made me feel this bad.

"Did someone give you the…"

"Yes, he did."

"Did you open it?" You eyes seemed to light up. Why were you so happy?

"No." I reached into my pocket. I opened it up, and what I saw amazed me. It was the most beautiful turquoise necklace I ever laid eyes on.

"How…"

"Only for you." You said. I couldn't help but kissed you. Every second went too fast. I had to part ways, however, as I felt faint.

-.-.-

My eyes opened to the sound of a machine. It showed your heart-rate. Sakura was standing between the two of us. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Hinata…" She said, I saw your head lazily tilt toward her. "Some news came up."

Before anything I asked about you. "What happened to Naruto-kun?"

Sakura frowned. "He went in a stage of ah… Kyuubi fighting an Akatsuki. His chakra burned his skin and in his organs," She whispered. "Umm… we aren't sure he'll make it through the night."

My heart almost stopped. "What?!" I yelled "That's… That's not possible!"

She placed her hands on my shoulder. "My apologies, if there's anything that I can do..."

I held back my tears, because I saw your face. I wanted to be strong for you. For you, only for you.

Sakura tried to cheer me up. "Umm… My news…" She calmed me.

"Your pregnant!" She yelled. Both of our faces lit up.

"Naruto-kun!" I looked up at him, and sat up from my comfy bed and walked the short distance to you, as I only smacked my head it was nothing compared to your bandages.

You smiled a weak smile. "That's good." But under your happy exterior, blood trickles down from your mouth. I stared but pulled Sakura over to rush to your aid.

"You'll be fine! Just hung in there!" I told you. You mustn't leave me alone!

"Hinata-Chan… I'll love you no matter what. I can't tell you how much I do." I heard you cough out. Squeezing your hand, you coughed, "But… I'm …"

You closed your eyes, and a long unstopped noise was heard from the machines. "…sorry…"

Tears fell from my eyes as more doctors rushed in. "No…"


End file.
